This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A navigation system can be used to track and navigate an instrument within a volume. For example, a navigation system can be used to track an instrument during a procedure, such as a surgical procedure. Various systems can be used to track instruments including electromagnetic systems, optical systems, acoustic systems, and other appropriate systems.
Tracking an instrument can allow for determination of a position of the instrument relative to the patient without directly viewing the instrument within the patient. Various methods can be used to achieve this result, such as directly tracking a particular portion of the instrument exterior to the patient or tracking a distal point of the instrument within the patient.
Differing navigation systems can be used to track different instruments within a patient. For example, a long substantially rigid instrument can be tracked with an optical navigation system that can track a proximal and/or end of the instrument that is external to the patient. Based on determinations, a position of a distal tip or an end of the instrument within the patient can be made. Additionally, navigation systems can use fields, such as electromagnetic fields, to track and navigate a distal portion of an instrument that is within a patient.